


Landing

by 73stargazer



Series: Attached [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “Falling” . Takes place after “Attached”.Falling isn’t so frightening when you’re holding hands. And landing together after an exhilarating ride is immensely gratifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing

Immersed in a lengthy and detailed brief, Jean-Luc’s eyes never waver from the PADD in his hands as Beverly perches next to him on the sofa, setting a tray on the coffee table in front of them.

“Wrap it up, Jean-Luc,” Beverly mock orders, retrieving a mug off of the tray on the table.

Peering over the PADD, Jean-Luc half-smiles, his brow peaked. “Breakfast?”

Handing him the mug of coffee, Beverly removes the PADD from his hand. “It’s our day off, remember?”

Bobbing his head, Jean-Luc accepts the proffered mug. “Croissants?”

Smiling as she discards the PADD on the end table, Beverly nods. “Given that it’s our day off, I mixed it up a little. Chocolate croissants.” 

Lifting his brow, Jean-Luc smiles in amusement, lifting the coffee mug to his mouth. “My, Doctor. Aren’t we indulgent?” 

Suggestively wagging her brow, Beverly slides closer to him and runs her hand along his inner thigh. “You weren’t complaining an hour ago when I was indulging you?” 

“I’m….insatiable.” Laughing lightly, Jean-Luc leans over to set his mug on the table before and take a croissant from the tray. He breaks a piece off of the end and dips his index finger into the soft chocolate layer in the centre. 

“I’ll say.” Intrigued, Beverly watches as he inches closer, bringing his finger to her parted lips. Eyes locked onto his, Beverly swirls her tongue along his finger tip, licking the dab of chocolate from the tip. Licking her lips clean, Beverly smiles suggestively.

“Hungry?” Jean-Luc asks in a low rumble, bringing his hand over to cup the side of her face. 

“Famished,” answers Beverly breathily, reaching for his shoulder. 

Taking the small piece of the croissant that he had broken off, Jean-Luc brings it to her mouth. Parting her lips, Beverly takes the bite of pastry, drawing Jean-Luc closer in their embrace. 

“I always liked our breakfasts, but now I’m thinking we could take them to a whole new level,” Beverly teases, dropping her hand down to massage his bicep. 

Smiling knowingly, Jean-Luc presses his lips to her mouth, tasting the cocoa on her lips. “I never told you just how much I valued those times together. I always anticipated our breakfasts or dinners together.”

“So did I,” replies Beverly warmly, curling herself into his lap. 

Jean-Luc breaks off another piece of the croissant and brings it to her mouth, finding it thoroughly satisfying to share this prolonged moment of intimacy, unhurried, entirely relaxed. “What I didn’t tell you was that I always wanted more.”

Beverly savours the bite as Jean-Luc eats the last portion of the croissant, studying her intently. “I did, too.”

Swallowing his bite, Jean-Luc encircles his arms around her back, drawing her flush against his chest. “I longed for a night where our dinner didn’t have to end after dessert. A time when I didn’t have to walk you back to your quarters and say goodnight. I wanted to share my cabernet sauvignon with you, share my bed with you. I wanted to share my entire life with you.” 

Pressing her cheek to his, Beverly squeezes his bicep, her eyes drifting close. “I didn’t want to ring your cabin door at seven to have breakfast. I wanted to wake up in your arms every morning.”

Feathering soft kisses to her cheek, Jean-Luc sighs, caressing her back. “I love you.”

Tears welling in her eyes, Beverly moves her hand to his chest, overcome with emotion. “I’m so…unbelievably happy. I’m just so…so sorry I let my fears get in the way of us for so long.”

Shifting back to regard her, Jean-Luc lifts his hand up to cup her cheek, grazing his thumb along the tear track cascading down her cheek. “No. I should have told you how I felt.”

Grimacing, Beverly rests her forehead against his, splaying her hands across his chest. She had known on some level that he had harboured feelings for her, and she had been afraid to pursue a relationship with him. Now that they had jumped off the cliff together, holding hands on the way down, the fall had not been so scary after all. In fact, falling together had been thrilling, exciting her in ways she had never imagined. The best part of the entire experience had been landing, because landing together after an exhilarating ride is immensely gratifying. 

“Hey,” Jean-Luc whispers, tilting her chin up. “Enough of this. We have to be happy with what we have now.”

“You’re right,” smiles Beverly, taking a steadying breath.

“Alright,” nods Jean-Luc firmly. He captures her lips in a tender kiss, his hands dropping to her hips. “Now, I’ve always liked the idea of having breakfast in bed together. Care to…indulge me?” 

Grinning, Beverly chuckles lowly, slipping her arms around his neck. Pecking his lips, Beverly aligns their hips. “Sure. I’m ravenous.”

Jean-Luc grips her hips, trailing open-mouthed kisses along her neck. 

Letting a contented sigh escape her lips, Beverly relaxes. Landing is inarguably the best part.


End file.
